Broken dreams
by Poisonivey1127
Summary: A purple guy x phone guy one shot. Inspired by a dojinshi called "Izaya's voice"
**Yeah, so I saw this comic or whatever "doujinshi" thing for Shizuo x Izaya called _Izayas voice_ and I thought it would make a good one shot for Scottcent/Purple phone. So the idea and stuff does not belong to me...p.s there is a reason this is rated M. Oh and BTW this takes place in high school...and I dunno but Vincent's probably only about 5'5 or something, so I guess he's pretty short.(I just find sweet irony for his charector to be short, I like it) Once your done reading this...please don't hate me...**

Vincent strolled down the hallway of the school, pacing back and forth. He checked his watch, Scott should be here any minute now. It was a little after six anyways. He had been observing Scott for a while now, like most other people, but there was just something special, something different about him that he jus loved. Vincent thought continuing to pace around the lockers, lost in his thoughts.

Scott was usually the last one out of school. He liked to stay in and tutor students, help teachers clean up in the classrooms, but sometimes he would even stay a little after everyone left, just to be sure nobody was left in the school if anything bad happened, or to help out if they were. He heard a familiar tapping sound as someone walked down the hallway.

Vincent swiftly hid behind the nearest wall, making absolutly no sound. After a few moments he peeked from out behind it, and saw Scott at his locker getting his homework, books, ipod, ect. Vincents ponytail flew out behind him as he darted out from behind his hiding place, sneaking up behind Scott.

"Hello Scotty-chan~" He boomed surprising Scott, causing him to drop his stuff. Scott knew who it was from that nickname, he spun around, unfortunately facing exactly who he expected...Vincent. "What do you want now Vincent ?" He sighed cooly. Vincent cringed a bit at hearing his voice, but instantly recovered, chuckling a bit. He leaned in to Scott's face."You~" He whispered in his ear. "Ugh, g-get away from me you creep!" Scott yelled backing up, Vincent pinned him against the wall.

"Oh, Scotty-chan..." Vincent prested against him more, while Scott tried to resist and get out of his grasp, he normally would be able to get him off considering he was a lot taller and Vincent wasnt really that strong, just extremely agile and fast, but it made it nearly impossible with the position he was put in.

"You see..." Vincent whispered, his pale eyes locking with Scott's hazel ones. He leaned closer to him still, sweat ran down Scott's face as Vincent began curling the brunettes hair, running it through his fingers. "I-I might actually be in love with you..."

Scott's eyes widened,"huh-" Vincent drew back a little. "Almost...you see, I can't truly love you yet."W-What?" Vincent just sighed, mumbling under his breath for a few seconds. "Oh Scotty-chan, I love everything about you...except for one thing...I absolutely _despise_ your voice, it just annoys me...makes me so...angry."

Vincent reached into his pocket, pulling out his pocket knife. Scotts eyes widened. He was scared for his life and started thrashing around, trying to punch, hit, knee, anything, and considered screaming, but everyone was gone...nobody would hear him. The only thin that wold do, is waste tI'm and effort.

Vincent gritted his teeth,"Stop it Scott! Stop trying to make this so fucking dificult! I want to make This easy and clean! I'm only doing this for your own good!"

Vincent unexpectedly pinched some kind of nerve, that made Scott go almost completly limp, and sleepy...

Scott could still scream...so he did...wait a second...did Vincent look...guilty?

Vincent, although seemed to shake it off, flipping the knife part, he started pushing...stabbing his way into Scott's neck, a little lower than the middle. Blood started to drip onto the floor. He screamed in agony, and started sobbing. "Vincent, please _stop._ " Vincent stayed silent, and continued before saying."I have to do this."

Scott sobbed, giving one last scream of agony.

* * *

Vincent was walking home, it was a rainy day so he took his hood pulling it up over his head...it had been a month since he had seen his beloved "Scotty-chan", there's no way it could take that long to recover.

The next day Scott finally came back to school, with a bandage wrapped around his neck. He stayed silent the the whole time...

"Hello Scotty-chan!" Vincent chirped.

"..."

Vincent laughed, knowing his triumph. "What are you giving me the silent treatment now?" He joked. Scott just pushed him out of the way and ran down the hallway. A girl whispered to her friend. "I heard that somebody stabbed Scott in the throat and he can't talk anymore."

The other snorted, "I bet it was that creepy, sadistic purple freak." Vincent shouted at them, "Y'know I can hear you!" The girls just screamed, with almost everybody else joining in, in a round of "fuck you's !" And "Go commit suicide, everybody's better off without you!"

Vincent just ignored them, and ran after Scott. They raced through the courtyard. Scott hit a brick wall, smashing his face, he fell back, onto Vincent, who was only a few feet behind him. He clutched his nose, which has started to bleed. Vincent pushed him against the wall, "Well Scotty-chan let's take that bandage off now, shall we?"

Scott tried to slap him away. Screeching a bit. After a few minutes though, he finally gave up, letting Vincent slowly, and carefully unwrap the bandage from his neck.

There was a small slit shaped scar, on his neck. Scott glared at him. Vincent chuckled...but this time it was half-heartedly. '' I...like you better this way Scotty-chan."he looked away, staring off into the distance. He whispered."Now I can love everything about you." He continued, still, his mind was somewhere else, giving Scott a chance, he shoved Vincent, knocking him to the ground, and ran away. He sprinted towards the library.

Vincent picked himself up off the ground, to race after Scott...to try and _find_ Scott. Only to find himself thrown back on the ground. "Hey freak!" He couldn't get the weight of his captors foot off his back. He realized that half of the school was with him. He would be _humiliated..._ again. The kid was huge compared to Vincent. "So, where were you runnin' off to so soon." Vincent spat."None of your buisness."

He jumped, and stomped on Vincent...literally. While going lifting his foot, ready for another round though, Vincent rolled away. He stumbled to his feet getting up, he was sure his back wold be sore and bruised for probably about a week.. He didn't need nor want to deal with this shit right now, so pulling his knife out, he held it out threatingingly.

The kid, along with many snickered knowing, that Vincent mostly just (liked to) scared people with his knife. So Vincent was caught off guard when a fist colided with his face. Dropping his knife, he clutched his eye and felt it swell beneath his hand, and his eyelid nearly close. He knew that it was black and blue,and maybe even a darker purple shade than his skin.

The kid picked up and flinged him to wall earning a moan of pain from Vincent. Vincent removed his hand from his eye, making most of the people grow in hysterical laughter. The teenager, went over to him, kicking Vincent with great pleasure, laughing, he started to taunt him. "Man you're such a wimp, you _whiny, little_ _-"_ He was cut off by a fist flying at him, hitting him square in the jaw.

Infuriated, Kevin tried to once again punch him, yet the only thing his fist managed to smash into was the wall. He nearly screamed as he drew his fist back. His eyes glanced around him. "Where the hell could could that flea-bitten louse have gone! Damn it!" Kevin thought. He spun around, howling in pain, as now it was Vincent's turn to laugh, and laugh he did at what he'd just done.

When Kevin had turned around, Vincent had quickly spun around also, taking his knife out, he slashed Kevin across the chest.

Kevin clutched his chest as he looked down. Blood seeped through his plain white shirt. He glanced up. Vincent, for once, was the one towering above him. He slipped his knife back into his pocket, and spoke cooly."See? It's fun...isn't it?" Vincent dashed away, before they had time to think, or run after him, even though he was one of the fastest people in school.

He looked at all thier faces, and smirked."Ah those faces! Those reactions. Hilarious!" He laughed gleefully. He could care less about most people, but just _absolutely adored_ thier reactions!

He searched pretty much everywhere but couldn't find Scott. He didn't even see him in class. A thought popped into his head. "He could be hiding in the library!"

Vincent searched every corner. "Oh Scotty-chan, where are you~" He cooed.

He was faced with a book thrown in his face. He looked down at Scott. "There you are..." Scott scribbled down on a piece of paper. " **Go away I hate you, everyone hates you."** tears started to gather up in Scott's eyes. Vincent sighed, shaking a bit."Scotty-Chan, I know you didn't mean that." Scott wrote. **"Get away from me."** Vincent shook a bit more, his voice cracking."C'mon Scotty-chan, s-stop joking."

Scott just stared at him. He stared at him with a look that said he meaned it. Vincent started to walk towards Scott, clearly with other things on his mind, and slowly pulled down Scott's pants, Also unbuttoning his t-shirt. Scott tried shoving him, but Vincent had a firm grip. He started to screech, but to no avail. Vincent, suddenly stopped. Pulling away.

Vincent slid down, his knees buckling. He was having a flashback. His normal pokerface started to crack, and break away.

 _Vincent sighed, staring as Scott laughed. He was hanging out with some other guy. He had dark hair and glasses. "Hey, uh, do you want to come to my place this weekend?" The teenager asked. Scott replied in his normal happy voice. "Of course! I'll definitly be there...I promise!"_

"You didn't even look at me, not even when you said that. You didn't care." Vincent unknowingly continued out loud. "You love people. Why cant you love me too?"

 _They casually walked by Vincent, not noticing nor caring that he was there. Happily chatting. Vincent couldn't stand it, he pulled his hood up over his head. His purple ponytail hiding behind his hood, as he ran away. His choice, however, only greeted him with getting beaten...and raped._

Vincent got to his knees...a rare sight it was indeed for the fifteen year old to be sobbing. He hysterically screamed."I should be happy, shouldn't I!...Shouldn't I! After all, I-I got rid of the voice that I hated! The v-voice that was so _happy_ without me! The voice th-that hated me! The voice that-that _ignored_ me, the voice that _rejected_ me...just like everyone else did..."

Scott listened further. Was the heartless, cold-blooded, loving, cunning, handome...stalker actually _regretting_ what he did?

Vincent continued, more tears streaming down his face. "S-So _why_ do I feel like this!" W-Why do I f-feel... _so horrible,_ so small...s-so... _guilty?"_

Scott grabbed his hand pulled him towards him, causing Vincent to fall on his chest. Vincent choked on his tears. "S-Scotty-chan...w-why?" He asked, confused. Scott looked down to him, pulling off Vincent's hair tie, Making his hair fall around his face, and ruffled it. Scott smiled, and croaked."B-b-because...I-I...l-love you too..."


End file.
